Green Slayer's Light
by texaswookie
Summary: Ten Year old Buffy Summers finds a Green Lantern Ring and confronts a baddie what does a girl do?


Answer to tth challenge 4829: Green Slayer's Light, folks I don't own BTVS, DC comic characters, Sesame Street, Barney, or the Disney Princesses. With a disclaimer list of those characters you know you want to check it now though right?

* * *

Ten year old Buffy Summers smiled as she picked up the ring. It was a small green thing that looked just like the one that the Green Lantern used on the news. The girl rolled the ring around in her hand for a few minutes before she slipped it onto her hand. Looking around to make sure that there was no one around. She didn't want to know what people would do or even worse say if they saw her doing this. She then raised the ring to the air and began to say the oath as she had heard it on the news when the Green Lantern had recited." _In brightest day, in blackest night,_ _No evil shall escape my sight Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!"_ After she had finished speaking, the blonde squeaked in fear as the ring shone brightly shooting out a stream of light. When the light faded the little girl was now dressed in a bright green and black bodysuit with white gloves and a green domino mask. The little girl grinned this was so cool, now she could be a hero to. She wondered if there would be any bad guys around and who she could get to help her fight them.

Flash was laughing so hard the tears were streaming down his face as he watched the scene before him. GL was groaning and covering his face in embarrassment, Supes was sporting a giant grin, Bats was smirking evilly at the scene, while Wonder woman and Hawk Girl were stuck between how cute the little girl looked, pride in how she was working, and the reaction of the criminal master mind as he was being torn apart.

Lex Luthor fumed as he noticed that the Justice League were all watching his humiliation. A small girl had somehow stumbled onto a power ring and he had tried to take it from her. He had come out in his full armor thinking himself prepared for anything that the child might create. It should have been like stealing candy from a baby. Somehow though she had been prepared for him and responded with force to his attempted thievery. First Oscar the Grouch and Cookie Monster ring creations had appeared and knocked him back before he could do anything to the brat. He had taken to the air to get some distance from the two creatures that had attacked him only to be assaulted by a giant Godzilla sized dinosaur that was singing and had turned around its short tail slapping him hard enough that he had been tossed back to the ground. When he had climbed to his feet the dinosaur had stepped on him forcing him back to the ground. He had managed to climb back up thankful that the giant dinosaur was gone its singing had been annoying. When he had climbed to his feet he had seen a group of lantern created young women. A mermaid had been first and slapped him in the face with her tailing causing him to stumble. Next a girl in a fancy ball gown and a book had slapped him so hard he went flying only to land at the feet of another young woman in a gown. This one had a sparkling dress though and two little mice on her shoulder as she performed a high kick that sent him flying in another direction. He had landed before another young woman this one different than the other two as she appeared to be dressed in some sort of Arabic outfit. The girl had a sword in her hand though and slashed him in the chest causing sparks to fly as he was knocked back and turned around. He looked up as another young women this one with puffed sleeves and short hair pick up a broom and slammed him back knocking him away from her. He stumbled blindly as a new figure in a dress that kept changing shades of green knocked the wind out of him with another broom followed by all of them seeming to appear all around him and hitting him in the face. His helmet shattered and he slumped to the ground in defeat wondering how this had happened.

"I can't believe I'm watching this." John moaned as the creations continued to beat on the armored figure.

"What I don't understand is why you never thought of it GL." Flash said as he sped next to his friend a box of popcorn now in his hands. "Hey Bats, you are recording this right?"

"Of course." Batman agreed.

"Seriously though GL, how come you never thought to beat Lex Luthor up with the Disney Princesses?" Flash asked his teammate his eyes still watering as he watched the group destroy the man.

"Not another word Flash." Green Lantern growled at the speedster.

"Think we should help him?" Superman idly questioned Batman weakly. He didn't want to stop this as he was clearly enjoying the show before them.

"Do you want to get in the middle of that?" Batman questioned innocently while taking a step back.

"Hmm not really, and they are copyrighted figures we need to find out if there is some special way of handling this situation." Superman said smiling even wider as they watched the group of green energy women beat on Luthor.

"Who would have thought that a child's belief in those characters would have allowed them to be so strong." Hawk Girl said as she eyed the green beings with amusement.


End file.
